ufologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Phillips
Lockheed Skunkworks, USAF, and CIA Contractor Don Phillips was in the Air Force at Las Vegas Air Force Base during an event when UFOs were seen moving at enormous speeds near Mt. Charleston, northwest of Las Vegas. In addition, he worked with Kelly Johnson at the Lockheed Skunkworks — on design and construction of the U-2 and the SR-71 Blackbird. He testifies that we not only have these extraterrestrial devices, but have also achieved tremendous technological advances from their study. He states that in the 1950s and 1960s, NATO did research into the origin of ET races, and disseminated reports to the leaders of various countries. Mr. Phillips further states that there are records and filmed documentation of meetings in California in 1954 between ETs and leaders of the USA. He lists a few of the technologies we were able to develop because of the ETs: computer chips, lasers, night vision, bulletproof vests, and concludes, “Are these ET people hostile? Well, if they were hostile, with their weaponry they could have destroyed us a long time ago — or could have done some damage.” Mr. Phillips now develops technologies that can help eliminate environmental pollutants and reduce the need for fossil fuels: energy generation systems that use natural energies from planet Earth. DP: Mr. Don Phillips SG: Dr. Steven Greer DP: So Angels Peak was a classified radar installation. And, it’s, a lot of radar installations, as we know them, are up in the middle of no where. We would monitor the aircraft coming from Las Vegas into Area 51 or whatever passed by. And, it was whatever passed by that became most interesting one night, in 1966, to ‘67. That night, I heard a lot of commotion about 1:00 in the morning. We were at 8,000 feet; the radar domes were at 10,500, approximately. So I decided to get up and walked up to the main road, and up near my office. I got to the area where the fellows were standing- there was a group of about five people- and they were looking up in the air. And, I looked up in the air and saw these objects, lighted objects, moving at tremendous speeds… Right at that instant I saw these things making acute angles and traveling, I would estimate 3,000 to 4,000 miles per hour. And, then immediately making acute turns. I knew that they weren’t ours… And, then, all of a sudden, they seemed to group, from what would be hundreds of miles in the sky to the west. And they came into a circle, rotated into a circle, and then disappeared. And, I thought, wow, what a show. So, the security Sergeant happened to be on duty. And, we all looked at each other and said, gee, this is really something. And, he said, well, we shouldn’t really say anything about this. Well, I had a buddy that was chief radar operator named Anthony Kasar… He was almost as white as a sheet. He took one step down the steps and he looked at me and he said, did you see those? And, I said, yeah, we’ve been watching them- some of the fellows have been watching them for the last four to five minutes. And, I’ve seen them for a little more than 90 seconds. He says, we saw them on the radar screen and we documented them. He says, they are not bogeys. They are not apparitions. They are real solid objects. And, of course, they would have to be in order to get a fix with radar, the kind of radar we used there, it would have to be a solid object. And, it’s not that we tracked them with the radar- they would go in and out of the signal and register that way. He finally documented that there were six to seven. The speeds that we estimated were also estimated by the radar operators and their scopes. SG: What did they estimate? DP: They estimated, around, 3,800 to 4,200 miles per hour equivalent, ground speed. These things are darting across the sky. First they look like a star. And then they move, in any direction or make any kind of a straight line, or just hover. … These UFOs were huge. And they would just come to a stop and do a 60 degree, 45 degree, 10 degree turn, after stopping. And, then immediately reverse this action. … SG: Had you heard of anti-gravity propulsion systems being worked on while you were at Lockheed Skunkworks? DP: The propulsion system that you are asking about, I heard that it existed. But, the left hand never knew what the right hand was doing, and, for good reason. … We have records from 1954 that were meetings between our own leaders of this country and ET s here in California. And, as I understand it from the written documentation, we were asked if we would allow them to be here and do research. I have read that our reply was, well, how can we stop you, you are so advanced? And, I will say by this camera and this sound, that it was President Eisenhower that had this meeting. And, it was on film, sort of like what we are doing now. Bringing it up to date, the NATO report gave that there were 12 races. To make a final summary, they had to have contacts to go to these races in order to understand who they are, what they are doing, and what they could do. … Are these ET people hostile? Well, if they were hostile, with their weaponry they could have destroyed us a long time ago, or could have done some damage. … The reason they crashed is that their guidance mechanism was interrupted by our radar and by some equipment that we have. Even more validating for me was that one of our contract scientists for our private concern, Light City Technologies, Incorporated, worked with these technologies. He worked with a couple of those technologies while he was with a very prominent intelligence agency of the United States Government. The one person that I’ve talked to outside of the military or the government level is SG. And, the reason for that is because he makes it the professional approach, which is more in line with the way we were in the military. About the ET lenses: there were some eyeball coverings that allowed the people inside the craft that made the journey across space to see in the minimal light that we know is now present during space travel. These lenses magnified light, but also brought in a certain type of clarity. And, my reason for mentioning this was that it was Earth doctors and specialists that got them into the removal and study of these lenses. I think a lot of this has been well documented by Colonel Corso. You know, who was there with him? Well, there were a lot of people there with him. But a lot of the things that are said in the book by Colonel Corso, I can verify, corroborated by people that I have worked with and do work with now. So, I can say what I know about it is very true. The pathway that it took, that’s another story. We talk about hidden technologies and why don’t they let people know about it? Well, they hide it from the public. Well, hey, there is probably a good reason for some of it. The Government didn’t understand it themselves. Being in the Air Force, maybe we didn’t fully know what it was. Take those technologies from Roswell, it took a while to figure out how they worked before we knew what to make from it and then how to get it into industry, how can it benefit the people. … I learned one thing from an associate scientist- somebody for whom I have the greatest, the highest respect- who was with the CIA. He says the first thing we want to determine is who is turning the wheels on any project-this is what I did when I was with the CIA. You see, who is turning the wheels? What is the motivation? Why is it being done? I asked, right after we first talked, why is Dr. Steven Greer doing this? I’ve done my research- maybe a lot of it. And, I’ve watched what’s happening. And, you’ve been very dedicated to what you are doing, and professional. That’s why I am here tonight. That is why I am speaking with you… Well, SG, one of the purposes for founding this technology corporation that I did in 1998 was to bring forth these technologies that can help get rid of the toxins -- that can clean the air, that help get rid of the need for so much fossil fuel or help it become more efficient. Yes, it is time. I can tell you, personally, that it has already started. And I can prove what we have come up with. We can prove it…...(.)(.) Disclosure Project